


Aphrodite [aka Everyone Is In Varying Degrees of Love with Minwoo]

by orphan_account



Category: ZE:A
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about the younger dancer that attracted him to everyone. But what…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodite [aka Everyone Is In Varying Degrees of Love with Minwoo]

There was something about Minwoo that attracted everyone to him. Be it in the beginning or currently, all the members of ZE:A subsequently found themselves falling for some aspect of the dancing machine. No one knew what it was exactly, but it was evident it was there by the way everyone fell.

The first one to fall was Junyoung. Upon seeing the video Minwoo had uploaded to the UCC website, something in the leader had stirred, which had urged him to call the dancer at 2 in the morning. Hearing his voice over the phone had been a miracle in itself, wondering how the younger looked with that sleep-tinged voice that still managed to sound excited when he heard he'd been called down for an audition. When he had seen Minwoo face to face, Junyoung had fallen, and fallen  _hard_. The adorable face, the sweet voice and the powerful dance moves had captivated him from the video at first, and now that he was witnessing it all first hand, he couldn't help but want to whisk the other away and hide him from all eyes except his own forever. 

"Hello," Minwoo had greeted when he'd stepped into the Star Empire headquarters. He'd blinked his large doe eyes when Junyoung came down to fetch him. "You're the one who called me?"

That was all it had taken, really.

The next one had been Kevin. He was already in the company when Minwoo first arrived, bringing with him bright eyes and an even brighter grin. He'd greeted them, finding out who he should call  _hyung_  and who he didn't have to - at the current point, no one - and the temporary  _makna_ _e_ had taken advantage of this fact to cling onto everyone and be babied as much as he possibly could. Out of all of them, he was the most fascinated by Kevin's ability to speak English, and spent most of his time poking at him, blinking cutely and pouting when he didn't get his way. Very quickly, Kevin found himself succumbing to Minwoo's laughter and to his pleas, to the point that he wanted to bottle up his laughter so that only he could own it, so that no one else could have that angelic ringing in their ears.

"Kevin- _hyung_! Will you teach me how to hit the high notes on this song?" Minwoo asked, beaming widely while thrusting the music sheet and lyrics into Kevin's face. "Please, please, please?"

Of course, being Kevin, he had.

Taeheon had become attracted to Minwoo about the same time as Kevin had. Just as he had been intrigued by the way Kevin could speak English, he had been Minwoo had been intrigued by the way Taeheon could rap. Despite him denying that he wasn't good at all, the other had been all innocent grins and clapping hands, cheering him on in his own special way and telling him that he was improving. For Taeheon, who was someone without a lot of confidence in himself, Minwoo's encouragement had been one of the most important things that had helped him to grow and push himself to become better. He would smile at Minwoo whenever the younger came bounding over to him, but he really wanted to keep him for himself, to own him and never let him go.

The younger boy had bounced up to him one day in the practice room during break, expectant grin on his face. "Taeheon- _hyung_ , will you teach me how to come up with raps?"

How could he say no to that expression?

As grumpy a person as he was, even the great Jung Heechul was not immune to the dancing machine of ZE:A and his bouncy charm. Yes, the grumpy exterior was just an act he put up, but it was one that he tried hard to keep on his face at all times. When he had been kicked out of ZE:A, and, by extension, Star Empire, Minwoo had been the one to call him incessantly and leave texts telling him to come back. Sure, he had been annoyed by the volume of it, but he'd been touched, on the other hand. That Minwoo missed him enough to do something like this. The day he and Taeheon had returned, Minwoo had clung to him with a teary-eyed smile, his signature laugh ringing in Heechul's ears. 

"I'm so glad you're back,  _hyung_ ," Minwoo had sobbed into his ear, clinging onto him tightly with seemingly no intentions of letting him go. "So glad."

He was glad, too.

Hyungsik had quickly taken to Minwoo when they'd met. The slightly older male was fun and witty, quick on his feet and as fast with his mind. He hadn't relinquished his  _maknae_  position without some whining, but he had liked Hyungsik pretty fast, and then proceeded to spoil his 'younger brother'. Since Minwoo'd grown up with only an older sister, Hyungsik quickly became the younger sibling that he never had. Perhaps it was due to this that Hyungsik took to Minwoo the fastest - well, discounting Junyoung - amongst ZE:A. He clung to Minwoo's sleeves and hugged him from behind whenever they had to go somewhere, and Minwoo didn't seem to mind at all, returning all the affection that Hyungsik gave to him, and then some.

Holding out a candy bar, Minwoo grinned at Hyungsik, offering it to him. "Want a bite, Hyungsikkie?"

And, well, he was  _Park Hyungsik_ , so of course he had taken the entire candy bar.

The brain of ZE:A prided himself on his ability to think rationally no matter what the situation. Whether it was because no girl had caught his eyes, or because he always told himself that he shouldn't fall in love when he was still a student - it would be detrimental to his studies - the fact still remained that he had not had a relationship despite his age. When he'd seen Minwoo for the first time, however, he found himself strangely attracted to the dancer. Maybe it was because he was from Yangsan, close to his hometown of Busan, but it was a phenomenon that he found he couldn't explain. Whenever he felt down, the younger boy merely had to direct his smile towards him and he would feel strangely cheered up. 

" _Hyung_ ," Minwoo would call from his spot over by the mirror, grinning widely. " _Hyung_ , come on, there's this dance step that I wanted to share with you!"

Sure, why not?

He wasn't a very affectionate person by nature, and he felt that it might have something to do with being from Busan. When he entered Star Empire as a trainee, despite being the  _maknae_ , he didn't like it much when the older members of the band clung to him. Sure, he liked being babied - sometimes - but when the  _hyungs_  were being too clingy with him - especially Hyungsik - he found that he didn't like it. Still, there was an exception to this: Ha Minwoo. The leader of the  _maknae_  line had something in him that Dongjun found he couldn't resist, and despite him not liking it when the older members hugged him, whenever Minwoo decided to start skinship between them, he didn't say anything, instead leaning into it. There were those who nagged at him about being biased, but Dongjun learned to tune them out.

When he was resting, sometimes, he would feel arms wrap around his waist, and a puff of air in his ear. "Dongjun, Dongjun, want to play a prank on Kevin- _hyung_?"

Being the little prankster he was, Dongjun, of course, agreed.

Hwang Kwanghee was the last - and least expected - person to fall. It was no secret that the two of them were like Tom and Jerry, and had even been given that term to refer to the both of them. While the other members had revealed that they all felt a certain degree of attraction to Minwoo at some point, Kwanghee himself had never really felt the same. All he needed was Siwannie, after all. But the playful fights had somehow changed his thinking of Minwoo, and he came to find himself really enjoying Minwoo's presence in the group. Even if he did tend to seem like someone insane with how he changed from reprimanding to praising him in about 2.45 seconds.

"You did this part of the choreography wrong,  _hyung_!" Minwoo frowned, then walked away when Junyoung called him to the computer, only to come back minutes later and say, "You landed a new MC job? Cool!"

He really was insane, but Kwanghee supposed that was part of his charm.

* * *

So everyone in ZE:A was, even if just a little bit, in love with Minwoo. They never told the younger dancer - save for Junyoung, who had, after 3 years of silently admiring Minwoo from afar, decided to confess - since they knew that he would use it to his advantage, and who knows what he would do if he found out. Banded together by their friendship and their secret, it was, still, nevertheless fun to poke fun at each other for their varying degrees to liking Minwoo.

It wasn't that they didn't have their own lovers, for Kwanghee was happy with Siwan, Kevin with Hyungsik and Heechul, and then Taeheon and Dongjun, but they all knew that, despite being happy with each other, there was a tiny, tiny part of them that would always belong to the dancer.

* * *

"They all think I don't know," Minwoo sang to himself as he skipped along the street, laughing with a bag of ice cream that he had volunteered himself out to get swinging in his hand. "But I know, I know, I know~"


End file.
